project_divafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Knife
Knife è un Kagamine Rin, Hatsune Miku, e Kagamine Len terzetto che appare nel Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA F 2nd scritto da rerulili e Maru e prodotto da rerulili. Può essere sbloccato cancellando Thousand Year Solo (DIVA edit). Informazioni Sito ufficiale Descrizione Solo in lingua inglese *''"A young girl who has lost her memory joins a young shinobi in her search for a boy who had once courted her. Together with the atmosphere of rerulili's unique Japanese-style rock, we've brought drama of this story to life in the rhythm game!"'' Liriche Giapponese=今宵　凍りついた刃で この身　切り裂いてくれないか いずれ　剥がれてしまうならば その手で　縛めて 翳る雲隠れの　月に惑わされ 闇を駆けて消える　一筋の希望 君の姿さえも　上手く描けずに 乱れていく風の　行方追いかける （始まりの場所　偽りの同情 背負うにはあまりにも大きな代償） 誰も知らない一刻先へ （近付いてみな　触れてみたけりゃ そこにあるものを全て壊して来な） 飛び込んでみせてあげる 今宵　凍りついた刃で この身　切り裂いてくれないか いずれ　剥がれてしまうならば その手で　縛めて たとえ星も見えぬ　闇に堕ちるとも 胸に燃え続ける　紅の炎 刃持つこの手で　命を散らして 求めるほど夢は　彼方遠ざかる （薄れゆく微笑　降り積もる罪障 身も心も狂わす永劫の恋情） 誰も行けない　月の向こうへ （傷付いてみな　抱いて欲しけりゃ 綺麗事言わないで本気で来な） 忍び込んでみせてあげる 今宵　腐りかけた腕に その身　抱かせてくれないか 明日　別れる運命ならば 今すぐ　引き裂いて 今宵　廻りめぐる縁が この身　貫いて消えてゆく やがて　移ろう想いならば 今だけ　くちづけて 今宵　凍りついた刃で この身　切り裂いてくれないか いずれ　剥がれてしまうならば その手で　縛めて|-|Romaji=koyoi kooritsuita yaiba de kono mi kirisaite kurenai ka izure hagarete shimau naraba sono te de imashimete kageru kumogakure no tsuki ni madowasare yami o kakete kieru hitosuji no kibou kimi no sugata sae mo umaku egakezu ni midarete iku kaze no yukue oikakeru (hajimari no basho itsuwari no doujou seou ni wa amari ni mo ookina daishou) daremo shiranai ichibyou saki e (chikazuite mina furete mitakerya soko ni aru mono o subete kowashite kina) tobikonde misete ageru koyoi kooritsuita yaiba de kono mi kirisaite kurenai ka izure hagarete shimau naraba sono te de imashimete tatoe hoshi mo mienu yami ni ochiru tomo mune ni moetsuzukeru kurenai no honoo yaiba motsu kono te de inochi o chirashite motomeru hodo yume wa kanata toozakaru (usureyuku bishou furitsumoru zaishou mi mo kokoro mo kuruwasu eigou no renjou) daremo ikenai tsuki no mukou e (kizutsukete mina daite hoshikerya kireigoto iwanaide honki de kina) shinobikonde misete ageru koyoi kusarikaketa kaina ni sono mi idakasete kurenai ka ashita wakareru sadame naraba ima sugu hikisaite koyoi meguri meguru enishi ga kono mi tsuranuite kiete yuku yagate utsurou omoi naraba ima dake kuchizukete koyoi kooritsuita yaiba de kono mi kirisaite kurenai ka izure hagarete shimau naraba sono te de imashimete|-|Inglese='Traduzione a cura di SEGA' Tonight, won't you my body to pieces With a frozen blade? Sooner or later it's going to be peeled away So bind me with your hands Enthralled by a moon shrouded in clouds A ray of hope vanishes in the darkness Unable to even picture your shape I chase after the disheveled wind (The starting point, false sympathy, The price is too high to bear the burden) No one knows what the next moment will bring (Get closer, if you want to touch, Smash everything you find there) Watch while I jump right in Tonight, won't you cut my body to pieces With a frozen blade? Sooner or later it's going to be peeled away So bind me with your hands Even should I fall into a starless darkness The crimson flame in my chest would burn on With a knife in my hand I scatter life And the dream I so desire recedes (A fading smile, the mounting sins, Eternal love that maddens body and mind) Beyond the moon where no one can go (Suffer, if you want me to hold you, Don't vanish the truth, come as you are) Watch while I sneak right in Tonight, won't you let me embrace you With my rotting arms? If we're destined to part tomorrow Cut me to pieces right now Tonight, twisting turning destiny Will pierce my body and dwindle away If these feelings won't endure Then just for now, put your lips to mine Tonight, won't you cut my body to pieces With a frozen blade? Sooner or later it's going to be peeled away So bind me with your hands Video 【初音ミク&鏡音リン&鏡音レン】Knife【Project DIVA F 2nd】|Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA F 2nd 【初音ミク・鏡音リン・鏡音レン】Knife【Project DIVA Future Tone】|Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Future Tone Curiosità Ulteriori informazioni *Vocaloid Wiki Categoria:Canzoni di Kagamine Rin Categoria:Canzoni di Hatsune Miku Categoria:Canzoni di Kagamine Len Categoria:Canzoni del 2010